RWBY: Dragon Son Character Bio
by Posidon29
Summary: 'Insert character bios for the story RWBY: Dragon son here'
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, Posidon29 here. To help promote my story, I'm releasing my OC's bio. Hope you stick around for the real story.**

Name: Damien Draco

Age: 17

Gender: male

Species: human

Abilities/Powers: dragon's breath- basically he can breathe fire, you'll have to read it to find out why

Semblance: teleportation/portals-he can only teleport to where he's been and portals take up a lot of aura

Weapons: nightfall-a mouser red nine pistol with with the barrel elongated to be a rapier and a sword hilt. it can collapse into a a small, box like thing that can be carried easily.

Description: Damien is a tall boy, 5ft 8, with light brown hair and average looks. He also wears Desmond's jacket only grew where therte was white, comfortable jeans,and combat boots.

Background: His father left before he was born and his mom went on to become a business woman, going on lots of trips. Because he had a lot of free time, Damien learned how to shoot and fight. But he loves to watch RWBY. He lives in a small town in the middle of north California.

Colors: dark grey and red

Symbol: They cover image except the background is dark grey and the dragon red.

**Thanks to Zarrok1138 for the weapon idea. You should check out his stories The Heart of the lion and The RWBY Theorist. My story, RWBY: Dragon Son should be out by the end of the month. **


	2. Chapter 2

Andrea Volt

**I didn't forget about this. I merely was lazy. All of my OC character's bios will be posted here from now on. **

Name: Andrea Volt

Age: 18

Species: Human

Abilities/powers: Lighting fist- can shoot bolts of lightning from her fingers or in a wave if she punches a flat surface.

Semblance: camouflage- she can blend in with her background to be nearly invisible. Has trouble switching from one back round to another.

Weapons: Zeus' Bane- a Naginata with a scope and the barrel at the end, sniper rifle.

Description: Five foot five, long dark hair and striking blue eyes. She usually wears a one piece.

Background: She lived in Chicago and had a hard life. Her dad was an alcoholic and her mom was always busy. She loved anime and used to imagine that she would appear in one of them eventually. One day while she was walking home a lightning bolt struck her and she awoke in the Forest of Forever fall. She was captured and fused with dust.

Colors: Blue and Yellow

Symbol: Blue don't symbol with a yellow lightning bolt as the line.


	3. Dear Monty Oum

Rest in peace Monty Oum

I here by dedicate this and all other stories to you, the original creator of RWBY and inspiration to us all. I do this to continue the memory of your incredible work and support the awesome community that you created

Arrivederci


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriella Triton

Name: Gabby triton

Age: 16

Abilities/ powers: control water, walk on water

Semblance: healing- she can, using her aura, physically heal herself or another person. She can only do it to two people at a time including herself.

Description: She's five feet even. Darker skinned with sea blue hair and green eyes. She usually wears a sailor outfit.

Background : She lived in Carolina with her family who were all fisherman. She loved boats. One day she was out on the water when a freak storm pulled her out to sea. She washed up on Remnant.

Colors: white a blue

Symbol: a blue tidal wave with a small white ship in the middle, barely staying afloat.


	5. Chapter 5

Name: Nathan Shepard

Age: 17

Abilities/ powers: energy pulse and shock wave

Semblance: invincibility- his skin is unbreakable but his bones can still be broken

Description: six foot one, dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. Usually wears dress shirt and pants but always leaves the top buttons open.

Weapon: Joyride- a simple bat that's also a shotgun. Loads cartridges at thickest part. Colored after his style.

Background: born in the north west United States. He and his family lived close one of the forests. One day, he wandered into the woods and got caught in the fire. When he woke up he was in remnant.


End file.
